


【瞳耀】牛奶跟陪睡

by melonfree



Category: S.C.I.谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonfree/pseuds/melonfree
Summary: SCI谜案集剧版，没看过书的原著。这是白羽瞳给展耀送牛奶兼陪睡的故事。攻：白羽瞳受：展耀





	【瞳耀】牛奶跟陪睡

展耀没跟任何人说过，自从去特殊病理现象研究中心，在关押赵爵的监牢里产生了幻觉之后，那一只血手就经常出现在他的梦境里。  
赵爵的案子让他长期处于紧绷状态。他本身就是心理学博士，自然知道该怎么调整，但就是……总梦见那些诡异的绘画、夸张的线条，还有扭曲的意象。  
展耀心底不踏实，天才赵爵的死亡如鲠在喉。或许，回忆那朵大力菊与那只恶魔之眼，只是理解死去的赵爵一条难得又荆棘密布的途径。他一方面不想这样，但另一方面，又在噩梦来临时伸手去抓，不放过一丝恐怖的细节。  
代价是，他已经好几天没睡过好觉了。

阳光正好，展耀跟白羽瞳待在办公室，没出外勤。  
难得可以歇息，白羽瞳却跟多动症一样，根本停不下来，凌厉地出拳击打沙包。  
展耀眯着眼，倒在软硬适中的椅背上，偶尔跟他拌拌嘴。  
耳边是拳头跟沙包接触的噼啪声，一声一声，渐渐地，展耀昏昏沉沉。  
“诶！展耀！”  
白羽瞳本来正捶得起劲，想到什么就要跟他分享，余光一瞄却看到他闭着的眼。  
这个平时爱给马韩王韶他们传授心理学知识，在下午茶时间弄得整个场地昏昏欲睡的人，现在居然也睡着了。  
大大咧咧的白羽瞳跟急刹车一样停了下来，生怕一不小心就吵醒了他。

展耀最近睡不好，白羽瞳是知道的。  
日积月累的刑侦经验可不是掺水的。  
留意周围的一举一动已经是一种习惯，更何况，还是与他关系奇妙的展耀。  
白羽瞳脸色不经意间变得柔和，抽了两张纸巾擦了擦手心的汗，才去拿披在他专属座椅上的白色外套。  
展耀像一本会发声的教科书，学识渊博技术过硬，很懂得转移别人注意力。虽然他很好地掩饰了自己睡眠不足的状态，在工作时也没出纰漏，但淡淡的黑眼圈，抬手轻捏鼻梁的次数明显变多，喝过的咖啡一杯接着一杯，到了白羽瞳办公室探讨案情也是一反常态，居然在桌上趴过两次。

白羽瞳想到那次展耀险些在他面前晕过去，就莫名紧张起来。  
可能是……研究赵爵留下的后遗症吧。  
白羽瞳轻手轻脚拿着外套，准备给他披上，就被门外响起的脚步声吓了一跳。  
再下一秒，展耀的眼睛就睁开了。  
他对上白羽瞳的视线时还有点游移，像被惊醒的鹿。  
白羽瞳看着来人。  
“白警官，展博士，有情况了。”  
齐磊的死，恶魔邮件，杀手训练营，齐乐被袭击，杨锋挟持人质还要引爆炸弹，看似琐碎的线索拼拼凑凑，似乎引导着他们往更深的迷雾里走去。  
贾郑岩到底是不是幕后黑手？  
白羽瞳跟展耀在办公室里你一句我一句，不肯让步。  
“你别总提心理诱导那一套，你以为人人都是赵爵？”  
“齐磊跟杨锋都有人格分裂症状。”展耀还是慢条斯理，“我看杨锋的眼神不对劲。背后之人肯定对心理学有一定研究。”  
“不是。”白羽瞳翻了个白眼，“光凭眼神就说人家人格分裂，我就问你，哪个罪犯看起来状态正常？”  
他俩针锋相对，一个讲证据，一个专攻心理，越辩越激烈。  
期间，因为马韩进来汇报俱乐部的所见所闻，围绕要不要让马韩假扮人格分裂患者去当卧底这个问题，两个人的分歧越来越大，最后只用沉默来结束对话。  
白羽瞳盯着展耀，扯开一个笑，这动作看起来充满挑衅，像一句“我不跟你一般见识”。  
展耀站起来，修长的手指按在桌面，微微拧起眉。大概也是累了，连语气也变得有气无力。  
“算了。反正你一直不把心理学当回事。”  
捏了捏鼻梁舒缓突突跳的眉心，展耀转身就要走，却被白羽瞳拉住了手腕。  
“你又要干嘛？”  
“让不让马韩去卧底，明天再讨论。”白羽瞳看了他一眼，换了一种语气，显得轻松了些，“今天就到这，我载你回去。”  
“不用了，你的车我坐不惯。”  
“你宁愿叫的士，也不愿意坐我的兰博基尼？”  
“我怕我忍不住开始分析你那辆车的心理状态。毕竟我是个，走火入魔的心理学博士。”  
白羽瞳拉下脸，“不坐拉倒。”

展耀回了家，洗了个澡，刚倒在沙发上闭眼休息，手机就响了。  
“快！”  
“快什么？”  
“三，二，一。”

叮咚……  
展耀拿着手机走到门边，看了下猫眼。他吸了口气，用了两秒的时候思考，才不情不愿开了门，看着门前的白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳一只手举着手机，一只手拎着袋子。外套被他脱下来，折叠后夹在腋下。合身的白衬衫显出健壮的手臂线条，那是常年锻炼的成果。  
他把手里提着的东西塞到展耀手里，径自进了屋。

展耀一愣，“你来干嘛？”  
“你黑眼圈比平时重，咖啡比平时喝得多，你今天在我办公室都睡着了。还想瞒我？”  
展耀没说话，关了门，把手机丢到一边，回沙发坐着。  
白羽瞳跟进自己家里一样，脱了鞋，穿了那双印着卡通老鼠的拖鞋，坐到了展耀边上。  
“我不知道像你这样的，居然也会失眠。”  
“什么叫我这样的？”  
“就心理学那一套一套的，你失眠的时候，不能拿个怀表，催眠自己吗？”  
展耀没好气地一笑。  
穿着睡衣的他看起来更柔和，没什么棱角。  
沙发旁的台灯透着昏黄的光，这只是个美好安静的夜晚。  
“这根本不是一回事。白警官你到底要干嘛？好不容易收工得早，我要去睡了。”  
白羽瞳没说话，转了个身，在沙发上跟他面对面。  
展耀仿佛一下子回到了小时候。  
他们当年还小，蚊子那么丁点大的羞耻心并不能让他们对“你拍一我拍一”的幼稚游戏说不。  
白羽瞳拧开纸盒的盖，把一整盒牛奶放到展耀手上。  
“来，喝点牛奶。”  
“我是心理学博士。我做噩梦，你让我喝牛奶。”  
“不行吗？”白羽瞳薄薄的唇有着淡淡的笑意，他几乎又忘了展耀不怕他，鬼使神差就下了一声命令。  
“喝。”  
兰博基尼送牛奶，礼轻情意重。  
展耀心也是肉做的。他其实洗澡时已经刷牙了，但想到白羽瞳还算有心，便端起那盒沉甸甸的牛奶递到嘴边。  
他刚准备抿一点意思意思，白羽瞳的手就恶作剧地伸过来抓着纸盒一角往上抬。  
展耀咕噜咕噜呛了一大口，咳嗽几声，嘴边还留着一点白色，眼睛微红。  
“你！你谋杀下属！我明天就告诉包局。”  
“你居然还记得你是我下属。”白羽瞳这下真的是意外了。他笑得痞痞的，接着说，“我命令你，喝完这个就给我乖乖睡觉去。”  
展耀失笑。  
“你要是不来，我早就躺床上去了。”  
“你敢怪你体贴的上司？”

白羽瞳厚着脸皮冲了澡，闹了几句又爬上了床，蹭掉拖鞋，把展耀推到一边，成大字型倒在床上。  
他的手指不经意蹭过展耀那一身滑滑的睡衣，摸起来格外舒服。不知道……睡衣底下是不是也是一样的触感。  
展耀莫名其妙被占去大半的床，气急败坏要去踢了白羽瞳，结果还没踹到呢，就被抓住了小腿。  
他感觉一点重量，然后白羽瞳整个人压了上来。

展耀气得都失了分寸。  
“都几岁人了？你幼不幼稚？你知不知道这是骚扰？”  
白羽瞳故意懒懒地回答，“这是条件反射。”  
“什么条件反射？”  
“我只是看你有黑眼圈，希望你能睡得好点，别在出外勤的时候扯我后腿再被人打晕。这么巧我又在宿舍附近，所以顺带买了牛奶给你。懂吗？”  
展耀都不知道该反驳哪点，想了半天，只嫌弃地看了他一眼，叹了口气。  
“条件反射理论是巴甫洛夫的高级神经活动学说的核心内容。在一定条件下，外界刺激与有机体反应之间建立……”  
“你再多说一个字。”白羽瞳闭上眼，毫不忌讳地搂着展耀的腰，把他抱到怀里，“我就给你做人工呼吸。”

展耀的记忆瞬间回到了那个下午。  
上次的触感还残留在唇上。  
周围树叶沙沙响，风轻轻吹，整个草地只有他们两个人。  
他浑身僵硬。  
时间静静流逝。

平时对一切都极不耐烦的白羽瞳，现在正陪着他。  
“失眠心烦多噩梦的时候，找个勇猛无比的人睡在一旁，可以起到镇定安神的作用。”  
“谁说的？”  
“我妈。”  
展耀叹了口气，把双手交叉在胸前成防御姿态，稍微往后退了点，跟白羽瞳隔开一点距离，勉为其难妥协了。  
他眼皮越来越沉，整个人掉进一团棉花里。  
这一晚，展耀没有做噩梦。

展耀头一点，点在白羽瞳胸膛，闹钟就响了。  
白羽瞳的脸离他就几公分的距离。  
他每眨一次眼睛，就更近一点。  
僵硬的展耀动都不敢动。  
脸红得像雪人装上的红鼻子。  
他用尽全力推开白羽瞳，几乎是飞一般从床上滚了下去，钻进了浴室，拧开了冷水。

无辜的白羽瞳坐起来，一脸没睡醒。  
他挠了挠头，看了看身边空荡荡的位子，又望向紧闭的浴室门。  
听着耳边传来哗啦啦的水声。  
诡异，欲盖弥彰。

白羽瞳又看了看床单。  
干干净净。皱皱巴巴。

“一大清早发神经。”  
白羽瞳掀开被子下了床，跑到浴室门前敲了半天，展耀才敢开门。  
白羽瞳打了个哈欠，撩了撩睡衣，要进浴室前随口问了一句。  
“昨晚睡得好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“没做梦了吧。”  
“做了。”展耀看了他一眼。

“但不是噩梦。”

-完-


End file.
